White Christmas
by merciki
Summary: Mary's 2010 Christmas gift. Rated T for words... Reviews would be appreciated :


Disclaimer : I own nothing, just my imagination.

AN: First of all, I'm French .. so I apologize for my writing, which you might no be accustomed to.

Finally .. HUGE thanks to BuJyo and Dispatchvampire. Thanks for your confidence and trust.. I wouldn't have posted anything if you hadn't told me to.

I hope you'll enjoy

White Christmas

Friday, 24th December 2010.

- I really hate when it's hot like this. Holy shit, it's Christmas, and I can't believe I won't see snow again this year... How can that be Christmas when there's no way for Santa 's sleigh to actually sleigh This is the last year I don't see snow for Christmas, I swear.

You're done?

Yeah. Jesus, I wish we'd have snow at Christmas. I used to think of the snow as something which would wash all the dirt away, and have a fresh start. That Jinx would … well, never mind.

Marshall knew too well she was thinking of all those Christmases when there had been no gifts, no tree, no tinsel, and even maybe no food, nor place to live.

By the way, Mare, do you have plans for Christmas? Maybe a little trip to Colorado?

Jesus Marshall; stop giving me hell with Faber! Mexico was a mistake.

Huh?

Ok a huge mistake! But we talked about it didn't we? We're good?

Yes we are … so, what are your plans for Christmas this year ? Family reunion?

Mary rolled her eyes..

I have nothing planned so far for Christmas. Brandi will spend it at Peter's and they invited Jinx along.

Not you?

They might have mentioned for me to come, yes.

And?

I might not have answered yet.

Why?

Dunno. You know how work is at this time of year. Always problems. And you? Do you have plans?

My mom and dad are coming. It's on their way to my brother's in Georgia, so they'll stop by tonight.

You'll be together for Christmas? Wow... things have improved with Seth!

He seems to think I'm not a disgrace anymore to the Marshal Service or the Mann Family. So, yes, we can say things have improved.

Great. Guess I'll then just go to Peter's. Or maybe go to bed early, said Mary.

Go to Peter's. You'll have good food...

But no alcohol.

But no alcohol. We'll fix that on Saturday when I come by with your present.

You got me a present?

Don't I usually give you a present? I'm way too young to die.

Dork. I'm not like that.

Sure, and I'm Miss America.

You're such a girl.

I know.

Christmas Eve went on well at Peter's. Dinner was fine, the only thing lacking was alcohol, at least for Mary. Peter had bought a present for everyone, and Mary came home with a beautiful scarf. Hell, there was no way she would wear it, but it's the intention that counts, no?

Saturday, 25th December – 07:36 AM.

Mary's phone was ringing. She had fallen asleep after coming back from Peter's, and so far, no desperate call from any witness. Heaven.

And then at 07 fucking-36 on the 25th, someone called. She looked at the ID. Marshall. Must be something, he wouldn't disturb her for just anything.

You'd better have a very good reason for waking me up so early.

Do you know that it was common for tribes to pay their respects to the rising sun every morning? And how strange, it happens the sun will be rising in less than two minutes today. You should go and see it. I bet you won't regret it.

Are you totally insane? Were you abducted by aliens last night?

Do you trust me, Mare?

Usually, with my life but …

Trust me. Go out and watch.

He hung up.

Rolling her eyes, calling Marshall with every name that passed through her coffeine-free brain, she got out of her bed, and went to her door.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Snow.

Every inch of the ground around her house was coveted in snow. She knew that it was impossible for it to be snow... it was way too hot... but there it was.. white, and everywhere. She went to the back of the house, and not only was the snow here, but there was also , close to the pool, a huge Christmas tree, with tinsels and decorations, even some gifts around the base.

Her phone rang again.

So did you enjoy the rising sun?

How did you do … it's impossible... where are you?

Right here.

Behind her. And for the first time in 7 years of partnership, Mary Shannon hugged Marshall Mann willingly.

And it was far from being the last time.


End file.
